


Pens Prompts

by hockeygirlmaddy



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Emetophilia, Food Poisoning, Prompt Fic, Scat, Toilets, Vomiting, human toilet, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeygirlmaddy/pseuds/hockeygirlmaddy
Summary: As the title says. Some of which contain gross/descriptive info.





	1. Prompt 1

****Sid Crosby, in a dire need to use the restroom, was faced with the challenge of shoving through the crowded hallways of PPG Paints Arena. Whilst he was tending to one of his fans' need for him to autograph something Penguins of theirs, his poor, weakened guts could hold his mess back no longer...


	2. Prompt 2

Malkin, feeling a little grateful after a well-deserved win, decides to take his fellow teammates out for dinner at a nice, fancy restaurant. Problem is, he just so happened to get food poisoning himself! Where did he find out? How? The hard way: right during practice.


	3. Prompt 3

Jake Guentzel, being a new/rookie Pens player, wasn't quite used to long trips to away games yet. By that, we mean motion sickness. On his first lengthy trip to an away game, that's just what happened,_while he was on a bus full of the rest of the team, no less._


	4. Prompt 4

Mario (Lemieux)'s plumbing is faulty, and worse, it won't be getting fixed until Monday of the following week! Until then, Crosby (or whichever other Penguin) has to take the unthinkable role as... _Mario's toilet._ As it turned out though, in the end, Sid (or whichever Pens player) actually came to like all of the hot, messy, mind-scarring events that took place in the process!


End file.
